The Harem of Miles Tails Prower
by Knothole
Summary: This is a harem fanfic involving Tails and the many girls in the sonic universe. It's an old fanfic I dug out from a website I originally posted on. R&R, CC is very appreciated. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there existed a fox known as Tails by his friends. However, due to unforeseen circumstances. His parents had tragicaly...left him a mansion while they moved to their new home at the beach. The tragic part, he can't afford to pay any of it. Working odd jobs, Miles will encounter friends, girls, rivals, enemys, in the crazy screwed up world of the sonic universe.

Lets see how far we go before we break him.

Episode 1 - The First Odd Job

"Is he ready to pilot the mecha?" Asked a brunette with short cut hair with a lab coat. "Lets ask him, fox boy, do you feel all right?" Asked a man right next to the woman who had simply wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans. Both had been behind glass as a giant robot had risen from the huge room. "How did I get here..." Tails asked himself as he began to remember what had happened earlier.

Flashback

Tails had been walking down the sidewalk at station square. Because he had only been skilled with machines, he needed a job that would pay him money. Sadly, the best he could find was to test pilot a giant robot. Because of the huge morality rate, and deaths of other people. It was a surprise that this company hadn't been in trouble yet. But since the money he would get would be enough to pay for his mansion for nearly a month, he decided to go for it.

Flashback ended

"Ready, launch the...have we given this thing a name yet?" Asked the man. "Lets just call it a...Gun Lion?" The brunette said. "But wouldnt we have to give it a gun?" The male scientist asked her. "Did people die having to listen to the both of you? Just think of something already!" Tails had said harshly to the two of them. "Fine then, LAUNCH EVADOM!" The male had yelled. "Is that the best you co-AHH!" Tails had yelled as his robot was launched out of the center and at the outskirts of station square. The robot had no landng spot.

"Fox, are you alright?" The brunette asked. Tails only replied in gibberish after his fall. "Should we add another one to the casualtys?" Asked the male. "Yeah, we lost another one." The brunette said as she turned off all communications with Tails and his robot. "I'm fine, let me get myself up first." Tails said as the inside of the cock pit had been flashing red and blaring an alarm. "WARNING, WARNING, CASUALTY DETECTED, STARTING SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE." The voice rang as Tails quickly left the robot that had put itself on self destruct.

"Crap, the doors are shut!" Tails said as he noticed the robot was sending it self to the ocean. "AUTO PILOT ENGAGED, SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE." The alarm had blared while Tails had been trying to find a way to escape. Hidden underneath his seat had been an eject switch. After he had pushed it, an axe was swung right behind him. "That explains the casualtys from before..." Tails said as he pushed the eject button once more to remove the axe from its spot. After breaking through the glass. He safely flew away from the robot that had blown up in the water.

After a walk back to the base, he entered the room angrily to find both people making out in the floor. "You tried to kill me!" Tails said as the woman fixed her hair. "Sorry about that...when the people dont respond after the launch, we usually assume they already died." She said as the man behind her had taken out money. "Your the first one to come back alive, so-" He was cut off as Tails snatched the money from his hand and angrily walked out the door. "YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR MAKE OUT SESSION NOW!" He said slamming the door.

End

Authors Note: Yeah I know, no girls introduced. But I hope I made it clear that tails is gonna go through a lot of crap in this fanfic before its over. Also, expect to see the brunette and man again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: To remove any uneasy feelings that might happen, all characters are at least 18. Except for Cream who's 16, and Rouge who's 21. Even if official Sonic sources say otherwise, I make the rules in this fanfic. So just go along with it.

"SONIKKU!" Amy screamed as she had been chasing at her crush. Sonic in no mood to run from her, decided on another plan for today. A plan so sinister, it would make Sonic the antagonist of this story. Sonic had fallen down on the ground and began gasping for air. Amy frightened at what she had seen, came to Sonics side. "Sonic! Are you ok?" Amy asked her crush. "Amy...I dont think I have enough time to live, you have to take me to Tails so 'cough' he can see what might be wrong with..." Sonic said before he faked an asphyxiation.

"Tails has been living at the new mansion ever since his parents left, don't worry Sonic. You'll be fine in no time!" Amy said as she carried his Body to Tails.

Tails had recently left with his money in hand. Knowing he wouldn't need to work for a while, he decided to head back home. Where he would find a pink hedgehog desperately trying to open his door. "Tails, i'm so glad your here!" Amy said as Tails had come up to Amy. "Whats wrong?" "Its Sonic, I dont know whats wrong with him. Thats why I brought him to you!" Amy said as Tails looked down to see Sonic asleep.

There's nothing wrong with him...what's he trying to do anyways? Tails had thought. "Look Amy, the truth is-" The fox couldn't finish speaking before looking at Amy's desperate face. "You got to help him...I dont know what I would do without him." She said breaking down in tears. I can tell you what I could do without you, live. Sonic thought in his head as he heard Amy cry. I was right, there is nothing wrong with him. I'll ask him myself if I have to. "Amy, step inside for a moment." Tails said opening the door.

Inside, the mansion was unkempt. Bats flying, cobwebs covering rooms, covering halls, covering walls. Covering the giant bouncing ball. "What the?" Tails said before the ball nearly crushed him. "Tails, how can you live in a place like this?" Amy said as she had been disgusted by the appearance. "I have my own room that I try to clean...follow me to medical room." Tails said as Sonic was placed on the bed. "Amy, do you mind stepping outside for a moment?" Tails asked her as he closed the door.

"Ok Sonic, wake up already." Tails told Sonic as he woke up. "What?" Sonic asked the fox. "Sweet place you got here Tails, maybe if it wasnt so dirty. Someone could get used to it." Sonic told him. "Sonic, what are you here for?" Tails asked as Sonic approached Tails. "Do you want Amy?" Sonic asked the fox. "What?" Tails had said surprised. "Its easy Tails, tell her i'm dead, I run off, she starts to cry, you comfort her. Then BAM, and bam again." Sonic said as the fox had been red like a tomato. "Your not serious are you?" Tails glared.

"Of course not, but I just need to get her off my back for a while. Got any idea how?" Sonic asked the Fox, Tails let off a wide grin as he whistled. "Omega, come out." Tails said as Omega 123 had risen in a nurses outfit. "The master vulpes has humiliated me for the final time...But I guess something like this can happen, after a night in Casinopolis." Omega said in his robotic tone. "What is your command?" Omega asked. "Just stay right there for a second, I'll be right back." Tails said as he went outside and saw Amy in a chair.

"Good news Amy, Sonic should be fine after about...a month?" Tails lied. "Thats good to hear, but what was his condition?" "Uhhh...Porphyrophobia...Erythrophobia?" Tails said. "That sounds terrible! How do you think he got it?" Amy asked before both of them heard a loud crash in the other room. "Wait right here, I have to make sure Sonic doesnt develop Mechanophobia..." Tails said as he opened the door to find Omega chasing Sonic with a needle. "Subject Erinaceus europaeus has called Omega a rust bucket while the vulpes was away. He shall be injected painfully with needles!" Omega said firing off needles at the hedgehog.

"Tails! Stop him already." Sonic said before Omega had finally hit Sonic in the butt with a barrage of needles. Omega hadn't stopped at one and kept firing. "This is what you get for calling me a rust bucket." Omega said as he continued to fire off needles at every part of Sonics back side. "Omega, enough alrea-" Tails said before Omega accidently fired one at Tails neck. "Is the master all right?" Omega asked as he stopped firing. "Omega, what are in these?" Tails said as he began to feel numb. "Sonic's needles were shot with a high drug that produces a high amount of paralysis. Your's are simply amnesiacs...sorry." Omega said as Tails fell.

Amy who came in to see Tails fall had been startled. "Whats going on?" Asked Amy as Omega took notice. "Hello, would you like to be shot with high amounts of sedatives?" Omega asked as Amy slammed his head with the Piko Piko hammer. "I guess not..." Omega said as he had fallen.

Later

As Tails had been waking up in the medical room, he had seen Amy's face look down on him. "Amy?" Tails asked as he had woken up. "Tails, i'm glad your awake." Amy added as Tails was getting up. "Where's Sonic?" Tails asked as he had seen Omega carrying a needle ridden Sonic into another room. "Your robot should be taking care of him." Amy smiled. "But Amy, why are you here?" Tails wondered.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You did help Sonic a lot today, it's no surprise he can pull through this." Amy said as the two of them both heard screams of agony coming from the other room. "Thanks Amy, thanks for watching over me after the needle incident that is." Tails grinned as Amy tried to help him up. "Wait, the amnesiacs still aren't!-" Tails said before the two of them had fallen on the floor in an...akward position.

"Master, I would advise you to please not try and reproduce. You have enough to pay for as it is." Omega said as he came into the room to see the two.

The end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 - [b]Alone With Amy[/b]

Omega had been watching T.V. when Eggman had appeared on the screen. "The ultimate cleaner 9000, garunteed to clean every inch of your house with its multiple appliances!" Eggman said as he took out a broom with a long knife attached at the end. "Even garunteed to kill any pesky monster that might be living in your house." After the commercial was over, Omega had called the 555 number.

Back with Tails and Amy

Both had gotten up after the "Akward position". Amy had noticed a pool outside. "Tails, I didnt know this place had a pool." Amy said as she looked at the hot tub that was right next to it. After the two of them had gone outside. Tail's had noticed Amy taking her shirt off and began to blush again. "Amy, your gonna change right here?" Tails asked. "What do you mean?" Amy said as she had taken off her shirt to reveal a swimsuit underneath.

"Oh...why did you have one underneath?" Tails asked. "I was planning on asking Sonic to go to the beach...but because this happened I forgot about it until now." Amy said as Tails had gazed at her body. [i]If she wasn't such a stalker...she would probally have better luck with Sonic since she has a body like this.[/i] Tails and his perverted mind thought.

"Tails...why do you think Sonic runs away from me so much..." Amy asked him. "He's probally just not interested in a relationship." Tails told her. "Good, I thought he might have been gay with Shadow." Amy responded, Tails had laughed at the idea. "Yeah, who would even think of something like that." Tails told Amy.

Somewhere in the world...a yaoi fan was crying.

Tails had changed inside into his swimming trunks. [i]I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I take a dip with her.[/i] When Tails went outside again, he found Amy in his hot tub. "Tails, come on in." Amy said as Tails was quick to run to Amy...but too quick. He had slipped and had fallen hard on the concrete floor. The poor fox had ruined his chance at hot tubbing because of his hurry.

After a quick visit to Omega, Tails left the room. As he got out, he had seen Amy sweeping the floors. She had been back in her regular clothes after she got out of the hot tub. "Tails, since Sonic is going to be out for a while. How about we clean around the house. It could use some cleaning." Amy told Tails. "Well the place could be cleaner." Tails said as he picked up a broom.

"So, you think he's just not ready for one?" Amy asked as she had stopped sweeping. "If he really was ready for one, he would have told you if he whether or not he was interested in you." Tails said as he had kept sweeping. Amy had started sweeping again, only slower this time. She hadn't liked what Tails had been saying, but she knew it was only the truth.

She had began to try and get her mind off of it. "Come on Tails, let's go try to clean the basement ." Amy said as the two went down. Underneath the mansion, it had been damp, dark, visibility would be impossible for the two of them. "Let me go get a flashlight." Tails told Amy in the dark, but when he went to try and open the door.

"Tails, what are you grabbing?" Amy asked the fox. "Sorry, didn't see you there." Tails said as he tried to grab the door again...with similar results. "Tails, what are you trying to do to me?" Amy asked as the poor fox hadn't been able to see anything, Amy had finally slapped him away. "I guess I shouldnt had been standing in front of the door..." Amy said as she opened it.

As Tails got up from the slap, the light from outside let Tails be able to find a switch close to the door. "They really shouldn't make these things hard to find." Tails said. But when he flipped the switch, a trap door had opened under Tails. Causing him to fall underneath the basement.

Meanwhile

"You remind me of Gamma." Amy said as she and Omega had been watching T.V. "Gamma was an earlier model of the production line. I am the last-" Omega said before his package arrived. "I should probally go check on Tails." Amy said as she left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Harem of Miles "Tails" Prower

Episode 4 - [b]She's staying![/b]

As Tails had fallen down the basement, the light from outside had shined to give Tails a look at what was ahead of him. The basement's basement's had been damp, the floor had been wet. "What's going on?" Tails wondered as he flew back to the top. But as Amy had come to check on Tails, she had no idea of the trap door that was still open.

Needless to say, Amy had fallen on top of Tails with her pantys in full view for his eye's. "[i]If it wasn't for the fact she's crushing me I would be enjoying this.[/i]" Tails said as Amy recovered from the fall...only to slap Tails again for looking under her skirt. "Tails, what happened?" Amy asked as she realized where they had been. "As far down as you can go, at least it what it looks like." Tails told Amy as he found a flashlight attached to her belt.

The poor Tails was slapped by Amy again when she thought he was trying to grope her. "I just needed the flashlight!" Tails said getting up from the slap. "Sorry about that, it's just so scary having to be in some place so dark..." Amy said as they reached a door. "Warning, stay out." Tails said as he opened the door. "But Tails, the sign said keep out." Amy said following behind Tails. "This place is mine now, I want to know why it says do not enter." Tails said as they reached a puddle.

"What do you think's here?" Amy asked as she stared at the puddle. Out from the puddle itself came a tentacle that grabbed Amy. "Hehehe..." A laugh was heard as the door behind Tails. "It's been a long time since any girls have been down here." Tentacles had risen from the floor, a giant mouth was visible on the ceiling, Tails had a monster living here! After grabbing Amy, he began to increase his grip on her. "What are you gonna...hot." Once again, Tails dirty mind had been at work.

"Tails, dont just stand there. Do something!" Amy said as she threw Tails the flashlight. He had use the blunt end in an attempt to hurt the tentacles. Only to realize what he was up agaisnt was larger then he expected. "You fool, I am the room itself!" The monster yelled, it had grabbed Tails by the neck and began to choke him.

"Why are you choking him instead of me. What would a monster like you want to..." Amy had began to squirm her way out of the monsters grip. Tails with as little breath as he could, could only say the few words that would let the monsters grip on him go. "She's...a...he!" Tails had lied to the monster, which prompted him to drop Amy. "What?" The monster said as the grip it had on Tails had been weakened, Tails used this oppurtunity to bite the monsters tentacle, causing him to drop Tails as well.

"You lied to me! She's a girl!" The monster said as he grabbed Amy again and grabbed Tails one more time to fling him across the room. "After i'm done with you, your gonna be-" The monster was cut off as the door had been smashed open...by none other then Omega! "Master, leave him to me." Omega said as he took out The Ultimate Cleaner 9000. "You fool! You will never find my weak spot. You might as well be stabbing a rock with that thing. My skin is made of-AHHHHHHH!" The monster had shrieked in pain as Omega had stabbed the floor.

"My assumption had been correct." Omega said as the monster began to shrivel. "Omega, how did you know his weak spot had been the floor?" Tails had asked. "Simple, he had to have known some how Amy was a girl. By looking under her skirt, he was able to know she was indeed a female." Omega said. "Wait, if you knew he said that before you even came in. You had to have been outside, why didnt you help us before when he had began to grab me?" Amy asked with an angry glare directed at the robot.

"No reason..." Omega said.

Later that day

"Tails, do you think its okay if I stay with you?" Amy asked the fox. "Why?" He asked her. "Sonic is going to be out for a while, I just want to make sure nothing bad is happening to him." Amy told Tails. "I'll even pay rent if it helps. You are in a tough spot having to pay for this house right?" Amy told Tails. "How'd you know that?" Tails asked Amy. "Omega told me, he seems to be happy to work here." Amy said as a bug had been right behind her foot. "Targeted perversion, succesful!" Omega said as he had controlled the bug bot from his room.

"Well I guess you could stay, but you dont have to worry about the rent for a while. I got it covered for about a month." Tails told Amy. "But didn't Omega use all that money on the cleaner?" Amy said as Tails eye's were glowing red with anger. "OMEGAAAAA!" Tails yelled as he went to his room. Omega quickly turning off his bug bot had to answer to Tails when he had opened his door.

"How much money did that thing cost?" Tails asked as Omega gave him the receipt. "This isnt even close to how much I made, where did all of the other money go?" Tails, now confused had asked. "Well what do you think happened after I shot all those needles into Sonic, those things aren't free!" Omega told Tails.

Meanwhile

After Tails left in a hurry, Amy had come close to Sonics door. She had only taken a quick glance at her long time crush before turning back. "Maybe Tails is right, he's probally just not ready." Amy said as she saw Tails walk down the steps. Tails had a dreaded look on his face at the thought of having to do more odd jobs. But as he saw Amy, she gave him a reassuring smile. "[i]Maybe she can help...[/i]" Tails had thought.  



	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 - [b]The Great Test[/b]

As Tails had been awake, he had found Amy sleeping in the couch in the living room. "Amy?" Tails had asked. Amy had woken up to find Tails watching her. "Sorry Tails, I tried to clean out a room...but I got too tired and took a nap." Amy smiled. "Come on Amy, we gotta go find work." Tails told Amy as they left.

As Tails looked for jobs in the newspaper. He had found two spots open. But the place of work was questionable. "The Seaside Bikini Bar?" Amy said out loud. "It sounds like a good idea to me." Tails grinned as he stared at Amy. She slapped him in the back of the head. "Isn't there any other job availibe?" Amy said as she frantically looked in the paper. "Amy, they're paying good money aren't they? Let's just try to see if we can get jobs there." Tails told her.

As they went outside, Omega had met the two. "Sonic is in stable condition. I shall accompany the two of you to the location." Omega said as he grabbed the two and had flown to the location. "Tails, why are we here? Are you interested in a polygamy with others?" Omega said as he stood there. "No, were getting jobs." Amy said as she went inside. "I will be on standby mode." Omega told Tails as he turned off.

Inside, they had found woman all over serving customers. The place had a Hawaiian theme to it. Hawaiian skirts were part of the wardrobe the waitresses had...the other part had a seashell bra to it. "Ah, welcome to the Seaside Bikini Bar Amy." Rouge said as she approached in the work clothes. "Rouge, what are you doing here?" Tails had asked. "Who do you think owns this shop?" Rouge replied.

"Anyways, we came here since we saw that you had spots open." Amy said. "We do, but I'm afraid Tails might not be able to work here." Rouge said as Tails was shocked to hear what Rouge had said. "What do you mean? Couldn't I just work in the back or something?" Tails had asked Rouge. "It's nothing important Tails. Come on Amy, i'll help you get started here." Rouge said as Amy went with her, she glanced back at Tails as he saw her walk away. "[i]I'm sorry about this Tails, but you need the money more then I do.[/i]" Amy thought.

"Maybe I should talk with Omega about this." Tails said as he went outside to a sleeping robot. "Omega, wake up!" Tails said as the machine rose from its slumber. "Did you get the job?" Omega asked as Tails began to explain. "No, they wouldnt take me." Tails told Omega. "Let me guess, you offered to clean and cook didn't you?" Omega told him.

"Whats that have to do with anything?" Tails asked. "Think about it, how many other people do you think said the very same thing?" Omega told him. "Obviously, they had been lewd people trying to enter this establishment." Omega told him. "So perverts tried to get in here before?" Tails said. "Exactly, returning to shutdown mode." Omega had promptly shut down as Tails went inside once more. Only to bump into Amy in her new outfit.

"They already took you in?" Tails said as he managed to avert his eye's. "It was pretty quick." Amy said as she saw Tails eye's move away. "Tails, why are you back in here?" Rouge had asked, Tails had turned his head back and looked at Rouge straight in her eyes."Rouge, I want to show you I'm not some kind of pervert trying to get in here for the costumes. I wan't you to give me a chance that I can work." Tails had asked.

"Hmmm, I like that attitude fox boy." Rouge said. "I'll tell you what, the both of you follow me to my office. I'll see if your really able to do this Tails." She said as she glanced at Amy. "Ok then Tails, I'll give you one chance then. Amy, I need you to come over here." Rouge said as Amy walked towards her. "I don't want you to sweat at all Tails, not a single gland." Rouge said as she had landed a kiss on Amy. Rouge had wrestled with Amys tounge as she had kept a close eye on Tails, who had slowly been loosing it.

To add more pressure to Tails, Rouge had rubbed Amys back with both of her hands, for overkill she made it look like she had been ready to take her top off. Tails who had been shaking had struggled not to sweat a bit. Rouge had grabbed Amys bra strap, but at that moment she had also broken from the kiss. Amy had been panting after the kiss. "[i]I hope Tails didn't sweat...then again I really wouldn't care if he needed another test like that.[/i]" Amy though as she stood up.

The fox had stood his ground during the entire time. Rouge took a quick whiff to make sure Tails hadn't smelled of sweat. "You smell like you just got out of the shower. I'm glad we can have a guy like you around here. It'll give the girls here a lot less to worry about." Rouge told Tails. "I'll start you both tomorrow." Rouge smiled at the two. As Tails had walked out, Amy stayed behind to talk with Rouge.

"So, is his money problem really that bad?" Rouge had asked. "Its pretty awful, I really want to thank you for giving him the job Rouge. It'll really help him pay for the mansion." Amy told Rouge. "So, your living alone with him aren't you? "Rouge told Amy as she left. "Don't get any wrong idea's!" Amy said. "I'm not, you are." Rouge smiled as she blew a kiss to Amy. "You taste really good hun, we should try that again some time." Rouge told Amy as she left.

Meanwhile, as Tails had been outside waiting for Omega to start. "Thermal expansion detected...Tails, what did you do?" Omega had asked the fox. "I got the job, so I guess i'll be fine." Tails told Omega. "Tails, try to avoid any promiscuos actions around Amy. It would be for the better." Omega told him. "I guess, considering what this job is asking of me." Tails told Omega.  



	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 - [b]At her house[/b]

As they had closed up for the day, Amy and Tails had left with Omega. "Tails, I need to pick some things up at my house." Amy asked the fox. "Sure, mind if me and Omega come?" Tails asked the pink hedgehog. "Sure, I could use some help carrying some of the things to my room at the mansion." Amy said as they left for her house.

As Rouge had left, she had seen the three leaving as well. "Hmm...I guess a little stalking could be fun. I don't have that much to do right now anyways." The bat said as she took off to follow the group. "Maybe I can learn about how Tails can handle himself with Amy, a little reassurance never hurt anyone." Rouge said as she loomed over the group.

"Did you sleep any good last night?" Tails asked Amy, who had remembered cleaning the room she was given. "Yeah, I tired myself out after what we did." Amy told Tails, recalling the fight with the tentacle beast. For Rouge however, she had only heard 'did you sleep any good last night?' 'Yeah, I tired myself out after what we did.' Rouge was led to believe they had been in a relationship.

"Amy and Tails together huh? Maybe I should see if Tails is faithful enough to her, I wouldn't want to see her get involved with a lecher." Rouge said to herself.

As the three arrived at Amy's house, which had been pink from head to toe, they entered to find a tall red hedgehog that had her quills lay on her back. It had been Amys mom, who had been preparing food. "Amy, I'm glad to see your back. Who's this fox?" Amy's mom had asked. "I'm her friend, Tails." The fox told Amys mom. "Oh, well I hope you enjoy your stay." Amys mom told the fox as she left the kitchen.

"You didn't tell her you were moving in with me?" Tails asked her. "I wanted to tell her with my dad here, but he won't be here for a while. Wanna go up to my room instead?" Amy asked as she grabbed a box of chicken. "Sure, lets go." Tails said as they went up the stairs. "Tails, did you leave Omega outside?" Amy asked him. "Yeah, why?" Tails asked.

Omega had been outside on standby mode. Where he had been awoken by Rouge. "Wake up." Rouge yelled at the robot. "What?" Omega asked the bat. "I need to make sure...Tails isnt doing anything perverted with Amy." Rouge nervousley asked. "Rouge, I sense a small damp in the lower parts of your body. I can see your true intentions." Omega said as Rouge had went up to Amys window, she hadn't been able to see past it at all. She only heard what happened in the next room.

"Tails, what are you doing?" She heard Amy's voice in the room. "Well we are alone aren't we? We might as well use this time and start." Rouge heard Tails say. [i]What are they doing in there?[/i] Rouge wondered as she started to sweat. "Here Amy, just be careful not to bite off any of the skin." Tails said, which drove Rouge to barge inside to find Amy and Tails sharing chicken.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Amy had asked. "Just a little crash on my way out of work," Rouge said as she brushed the dust off of her. "Amy, is everything all right up there?" Amys mom said as she went into the room to find Rouge. "Amy, is this another one of your friends?" Her mom had asked.

"Um, no, she's-" "Tails girlfriend!" Rouge cut Amy off and went to hug Tails. "Oh, well your dad should be getting home soon. Make sure everyone comes down." Amys mom told them. "Amy, can you step out for a little?" Tails asked. As Amy left, Rouge and Tails began to talk.

"What do you mean my girlfriend?" Tails had asked. "Don't worry, I just needed something to tell her mom. But I did have something else I wanted to do." Rouge said as she straightened her hair. "I just want to make sure your the right person for Amy." Rouge said as Tails had wondered.

"You say it like me and her are in love." Tails responded sarcastically. "But haven't you ever thought about it?" Rouge asked Tails as he went silent. "So, you aren't in a relationship with her are you, but you have thought about it right?" Rouge had asked.

"I've known her for a long time, but I never thought it would end up like this." Tails said as they heard Amy's mom call them. "Lets go, she's waiting for you." Rouge said as Tails went down nervously. [i]Ok, do I like Amy or not?...I can't say yes or no. I can't say yes since she's always chasing Sonic around, but I cant say no since I know we have some sort of connection.[/i] The poor fox thought to himself. He wouldn't be prepared for what he would come to face downstairs.

"Amy, your dads home." Amy's mother said as she opened the door, revealing a seven foot tall masculine hedgehog with muscles that seemed almost ridiculous. He had been pink, yet he was still able to instill fear into Tails eye's after looking at him. "WHO IS THIS PUNY FOX!" Amys dad yelled as he grabbed Tails and began to chew on his Tails. "YOUCH" Tails yelled as Amys dad put him down.

"You smell like perfume...HAVE YOU BEEN NEAR MY LITTLE ANGEL?" Amys dad asked as Tails tried to crawl away. "No, I mean yes! Wait, I meant-" Tails had been cut off as he had been spun by Amys dad, and then thrown out of the house. "I WONT LET SOME PUNY FOX TOUCH A HAIR ON MY DAUGHTERS BEAUTIFUL FUR!" The father said as everyone else looked at him akwardly.

"Honey, he was just her friend." Amys mom said as her dad sat down. "Sorry, I do get angered at times, but I do mean well." The seven foot behemoth spoke as he sat down to eat. He stared at all the other holes in the wall he had made over the years. "We should get the ceilings fixed sometime soon." Amys mother said as Amy and Rouge had still been shocked about what had just happened.

"Tails, are you alright?" Omega asked the fox. "Her dad doesnt like me..." Tails said with his head in the dirt.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 - Be a man

Amy had been alone in her room after what had happened last night. She found herself sulking because of what happened to Tails. "I should have told him about my dad..." Amy said as Rouge came into the room to comfort her. Amy began to feel guilty over what had happened to Tails, and in a moment of weakness, she went into Rouges arms. "I just need someone to hold me." Amy said as Rouge had a nasty grin in her face.

"Come here, i'll make you feel better." Rouge told her as she began to kiss her, she drove her tounge deep into the pink hedgehogs mouth, as she wrestled with it, the pink hedgehog slowly began to feel weaker. Rouge began to slowly pull off Amy's clothes.

As Amy had been loosing more clothes to Rouges hands, she began to squirm a bit. Rouge began to slide her fingers down the sides of Amy's body. "Don't worry, i'll make sure I can satisfy you." Rouge said as she began to lick Amy's stomach. She progressively moved down until she reached Amy's va-

"Sorry everyone, as hot as it would be to read about this. Today's story is about Tails becoming strong enough to impress Amy's dad." Omega said addressing the reader. Tails had been walking to Angel Island that day in hopes of being able to have Knuckles teach him a few things or two about fighting. "Sorry Tails, I can't help you." Knuckles flat out told him.

"But, have you seen her dad? He threw me out of the house, literally." Tails explained. "Sorry, but you know how Rouge always is with stealing this thing." Knuckles said as Omega began to speak. "I think she's distracted right now." Omega told him. "Regardless, i'm the guardian so I still wouldnt be able to leave. I'm sorry I cant help you in any other way though." Knuckles told him.

Tails walked off into one of the pillars to sit on a rock. He moped about his situation as he realized he didnt have very many options. "I won't be able to get near Amy with her dad there, and I won't be able to work since I'll be working with Amy." Tails complained. But at that moment, he began to hear footsteps from around the pillars. Tails walked up to the pillar and looked around it. He saw something dissapear when he turned around, an orange echidna.

He walked up to the pillar to find none other then Tikal herself hiding behind it. "I couldn't help but hear about your problem." Tikal told him. "Wait, how are you out of here?" Tails asked her as he saw Eggman fly over them with a half of the master emerald in his possesion. "This should pay off what happened in casionopolis!" Eggman shouted as Knuckles chased him, a shard of the master emerald had fallen from Eggman and into Tails hands.

"I guess with this, you wont have to go back to the master emerald for a while." Tails told Tikal. At that moment, Tikal embraced Tails. The surprised fox questioned her. "What are you doing?" Tails asked as he was taken into a vision. Inside of the vision, he had been between two very large echidna's and in front of Pachamac, Tikals father.

"Tikal, to continue the royal bloodline you must choose a mate!" Pachamac told his daughter. Tikal wen't towards Tails and raced her hands through his fur. "He looks like someone tactiful. A perfect heir to my position as chief." Pachamac said as the two echidna's next to Tails began to growl at him. "A duel to the death!" One of the echidna's said. "What, why?" Tails said shocked.

"A wonderful idea, we can see his strength on display." Pachamac gleefully said. Tails was in the middle of an arena with many echidna's cheering him on. Omega had appeared next to Tails to help him. The two echidna's had come in weilding maces and spears.

Omega shot them in the crotch.

"No!" The echidna's cried in shame and pain as they ran away. The vision had ended with Tails waking up. "Tikal, what was the point of that?" He asked. "I wanted to show you that I think your good enough for Amy just how you are." Tikal told him as she hugged him. "But I didnt do anything." Tails told her. "Well you have the robot dont you?" Tikal said pointing at Omega. "I AM NOT HIS PROPERTY!" Omega yelled.

In the afternoon, Tails returned to Amy's house in hopes of a rematch with her father. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Amy's mother. "Are you looking for my husband? He won't be here until tomorrow." Amy's mom told him. "I can wait." Tails said as he went up to Amy's room.

"Tails!" Amy said as she was able to get up from her bed. "Amy, I want to make sure you can stay at my house. I'll impress your dad so he knows you'll be safe with me." Tails told her. "I really hope you can, he hates the idea of having boys around me." Amy explained as she began to limp a bit. "Are you ok?" Tails asked the hedgehog. "Yeah, just a bit shaken up." Amy said as Rouge walked into the room sweating.

"Ready for round 23?" Rouge said before she noticed Tails. "What are you talking about?" Tails asked the bat. "Ummm..." Rouge was caught in her words. "We were playing with, I mean agaisnt each other in street fighter!" Rouge said as Amy pulled out an Xbox 360 and turned it only quickly before Tails looked back. "Sorry I turned it off." Amy said as she put on a fake smile.

"Cool, hey Amy. Wanna play later?" Tails asked her. "I think she's a little bit tired after having her ass...kicked." Rouge said as she grabbed a controller. Omega had witnessed the scene from outside the door and was clearly able to tell what had happened.

"I feel like Amy's dad should worry more about the woman he leaves her with, rather then the men." Omega told Tails.

TBC

Will Tails gain Amy's dad acceptance? Will Omega break the fourth wall again? Will Rouge play "street fighter" with Amy again? Find out tomorrow! 


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 Subversion

Tail's had been at work modifing Omega for the upcoming fight. "Tails, you do not plan to circumsize Amy's father do you?" Omega asked the fox. "Of course not, I'm just tweaking here so you can be a battle suit." Tails told him. "Your the worst..." Omega told him as he had been finished turning into a battle suit.

"Tails, there's something I think I should tell you." Amy asked him. "Not now Amy, I got to test this suit out." Tails said as he went outside. Amy had went back to her room and found Rouge waiting for her. "Did you tell him?" Rouge asked her. "He's getting ready for the fight...no! Not right now." Amy said as Rouge pinned her to the ground.

"Not right now? Does that mean you like it when I do this to you." Rouge said as she nibbled at Amy's ear. "Thats not what I meant!" Amy said as she began to sqeaul in pleasure. Rouge had fondled Amy's breasts to get more of a reaction out of her. "These are such soft breasts, I'm sure Tails would like them if he could get his hands on them." Rouge said turning Amy over.

"It's starting to leak." Tails said as he saw a pipe that was damaged. "Amy's dad should be home soon, do you feel like heading back now?" Omega asked him. "I guess." Tails said as he made his way back. But at that moment, the ground had begun to shake. He looked at the ocean far ahead to see the Evadom rise up from the water. "It's alive again?" Tails said in shock as he tried to run away from it.

The Evadom had followed behind Tails as he arrived at the house. "How is that thing operating?" Tails wondered. "It must be the core!" Omega said as Tails aimed for the center of the approaching robot. The shot peirced through it.

But didn't kill it. "It's still coming at us." Tails told Omega inside the suit. But in the same moment, the fox saw a weak point on the robot near it's neck. From the ground, Tails had jumped and grabbed at the robots arm. He climbed higher until the robots other hand managed to grab him. As the Evadom breathed on Tails, it had opened its mouth to attempt to eat him alive.

"Not today." Tails told the robot as he fired one more shot straight into the Evadom that left from the neck. It's head started to fall off as Tails kicked away and landed safely on the ground in front of Amy's house. The battle had been over as quickly as it had begun.

"Tails...I'm sorry I underestimated you." Amy's father had showed up outside the door. "When I saw that robot approaching I was about to go see if my daughter was somewhere safe. But when I saw you fight it in your machine...it made me realize that you would be right for her." Amy's father told him. "Why does he act like he's trying to set me up with Amy." Tails asked Omega quietly. "Least he wont be mad if you ever do." Omega told Tails as the fox himself walked out of the machine. Omega was able to revert to normal.

"Speaking of Amy, I'll go check up on her." Tails told Omega. "Me too, I want my daughter to know my new decision." Amy's father told Tails. "I need to make sure they're alright, they haven't come out of that room in hours." Amy's mother told them. As they approached the room. Rouge began to hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Rouge, what is that?" Amy said as she woke up naked. "Hold on." Rouge said as she took out a small peice of machinery that had been behind her ear. "Omega, distract them." Rouge told Omega over the speaker. "Affirmitive." Omega told Rouge. "Amy's father and mother, I will do what you ask." Omega had told the two of them. "Thank you robot, Tails was right when he created you." Amy's father told him.

"He did not create me!" Omega said as looked at Tails. "Tails...lets go up to Amy's room." Omega told the fox. "Rouge, continue with what you were doing." Omega told the bat from the small speaker he had inside of him. "Good, now Amy. Where were we?" Rouge said as she leaned over to fondle the hedgehogs breasts. "Rouge, I'm not in the mood." Amy told her as Rouge began to take a small nibble at her nipples. "Your body doesnt think so." Rouge said as she began to suck on Amy's breasts.

The door opened behind her. Tails had seen the two there, naked, exciting each other. "What's going on?" Tails asked confused. "Amy, you wanted to tell him something?" Rouge had told the hedgehog.

Cliff hanger 


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 - Just go for it already!

Tail's had been cleaning the dishes, still frustrated over last night.

Last night

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said climaxing on Rouge. It was at that moment she saw Tail's standing at the door. "Amy, are you alright!" Amy's father yelled from the kitchen. "Oh no, if he finds me in here he's going to kill me!" Tail's said as they heard Amy's father footsteps.

"Dad! Don't come in I'm changing." Amy yelled as her dad was about to open the door. "Is Tail's in there with you!" He yelled as he was about to open the door. "I thought he was okay with us..." Tail's said quietly. "If Tail's is deflowing you this early, I'll castrate him myself!" He yelled. "He's not in here, he...left already." Amy told him. "Oh, alright then." He said as his footsteps shook the room once more.

"You see Tails, me and Amy have been...having some time to ourselves." Rouge said trying to explain what the two were doing. "I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get out of here." Tail's said he opened Amy's window. "Wait Tails!" She said before he was about to fly off. "I don't care what you two do, I just want to go home after today." He said flying off. "Maybe we could have let him join us." Rouge told Amy, Amy had blushed at the idea of it.

Now

Tail's had carted the dishes away as he heard noise coming from the janitor's closet, he put his ear closer to hear in. "Rouge, Rouge, ROUGE!" Amy yelled from inside the closet. Omega had came in from the back door of the room. "Tail's, are you sexually frustrated?" Omega asked him. Tail's nodded at him. "Then why not, 'join in?' " Omega asked him, Tail's turned away at the idea.

"Just kidding." Omega told him. "Your less of a robot then you were before." Tails told him. "I am aware of that." Omega said. The door to the janitor's closet opened and Amy and Rouge came out, sweating and panting as they left the room. "Enjoy your break?" Omega asked the two of them. Amy blushed as Rouge came up from behind and grabbed her breasts. "I'll have to let you leave early so we can do this again." Rouge told her as she looked at Tails.

"Hey hun, wan't a feel?" Rouge asked him, she looked down and saw he was excited. "You look like you could use the relief." Rouge told him. "Rouge, I have to get back to my shift!" Amy told her. "Your breaks been extended." Rouge told her as she carried her back into the janitor's closet. "Tail's, she did ask you." Omega told him. "My shifts over, I need to get away for a while." Tail's told Omega as the robot followed him. "Well what are you doing just following me?" He asked him. "I live with you." Omega told him.

At the mansion, Tail's waited for the two to get back home. "Her shift should have ended an hour ago." Tails said. "Are you really that surprised she's been gone an extra hour?" Omega told Tails. "Your right." Tails said as Amy came in with Rouge behind her. "Rouge is staying with us tonight." Amy told Tail's as the two of them went into Amy's room. "I can sense the excitement." Omega told Tails. "Gross." Tails told him. "I am genderless, I can say anything I want to. Amy climaxes in 1, 2." Omega said before a yell from Amy was heard.

Tails had walked out and went into the garage. He boarded his plane and left for Angel Island. "Time for my back up." He said.

"To be continued." Omega told you. "Tail's is frustrated, but he has been very stupid to not take Rouge's offer as well. He hopes to get some echidna tail from Tikal now. Fanfic chapter 9 ending." Omega said shutting down for the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

To apologize to whoever read this, I have posted enough episodes to end the first season. I got inspired again to start this up.

Episode 10 - Take me back in time

Tail's landed on Angel Island, getting off his plane he looked around to try and find Tikal. He passed a few of the ancient pillars before finding knuckles on top of the shrine. Tail's looked to see the master emerald was rebuilt once more. "I'm going to hate having to do this." Tail's said as he went back to his plane.

He took out his toolbox he had for emergency repair. Finding a hammer and a pick he returned to the emerald. "Let's hope this works." Tail's said as he hit the pick hard with the hammer to break a peice off. This had woken up Knuckles. "Where are you!" He yelled from the other side of the emerald. Tail's had quickly put the peice back, but for whatever reason. He was sent back in time.

He found himself in the ancient echidna village once more. He walked past the echidna's as they cheered for him. "Hey, chief to be." On of the Echidna's from his battle told him. "No hard feelings right?" Tail's asked as he saw the bottom half of him covered in wraps. "None at all! So why are you here when you could be with Tikal at the lake?" The other Echidna from the fight told Tails nudging him.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." Tail's thought as The Echidna's told him the way. He left for the lake and saw Tikal sitting on the edge."What brings you back so soon?" Tikal told him. "I had a problem after I left, so I came back to angel island to find you." Tails told her as he sat down next to her. "But you broke a peice off the master emerald and tried to put it back?" Tikal told Tails.

"How did you know?" Tails asked her. "It happens to anyone who isnt an echidna, everoyne here knows it." Tikal told Tails. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Didn't your father say were supposed to be mates?" Tails asked Tikal. "Oh, I see what you were expecting." Tikal said as she kissed Tail's lips next.

"Come on, lets get some privacy." Tails told her. The two of them walked to another stone home. Tikal's stone home. "I can't believe were going to do this." Tails said. "Don't be, i've been waiting for someone." Tikal said. She laid on the bed and began to spread her legs apart. "You know, i'm not wearing anything under this dress." She told Tails.

But at that moment, Omega had come in. "Tail's, stop!" He told him. "Oh come on!" Tails told Omega. "I understand, and don't worry. It did happen, but it shouldn't have. Because of what you did the future has become chaotic." Omega told Tails. Tikal stood up and went up to Tails, she kissed him and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll let you ram me with your meat stick another day." She told him.

Omega had taken Tails back to the future. "So what exactly happened?" Tails asked. "You talked the echidna's out of attacking Chaos, and in turn made them control the world." Omega told Tails. "What happened to Amy? Rouge?" Tails asked. "I think they're still in the room." Omega told Tails.

"Rouge?" Tails said as he saw Rouge walking around his house, in a nightgown. "Rouge, ready for..." Amy said coming out of the kitchen with a dildo. "Good night you two..." Tails said going up to his room.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 - The morning after

Amy and Rouge had been sleeping together in Amy's room. Rouge had woken up and stretched her arms out, she saw Amys belly and woke her up by licking it. "R-Rouge?" Amy asked. Rouge had put her hands inside of Amy's pants and searched through her pantys, she had her fingers dig into Amy's pussy to play around in her pussy. "Rouge, come on listen to me." Amy told Rouge. Rouge layed on Amy and listened.

"Well I asked him a few times, he's always too shy." Rouge told Amy, her ears perked up. "You tried to get him to have a three some for us?" Amy said shocked. "Wouldn't you have rode him like a train? You yell his name when you come sometimes." Rouge told Amy. "S-shut up!" Amy told Rouge. "You know what I have to do now don't you?" Rouge said as she had her hand tug at Amy's clitoral hood. "Ahhh!" She moaned.

"Amy, you know as well as I do that you want Tails to grab your hands, hold you against a wall, and ram you right then and there." Rouge said as she picked up a dildo on the bed. She took Amy's pantys off with one hand and stuck the dildo in with the other. "You wan't him to do all of this to you." Rouge told Amy. "Ah! Ah! AH!" Amy yelped, she squirted on her bed after Rouge moved the dildo so much. "Rouge, what should we do?" Amy asked as Rouge took out a strap on. "I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking about this were you?" Rouge asked.

"No, I mean about Tail's." Amy asked Rouge. "Is a threesome really that weird? I mean we've had sex inside of the janitor's closet at my resturant. You loved how I used the mop on you too." Rouge told Amy. "Would the three of us really be able to look at each other the same way after that?" Amy asked Rouge as Rouge kissed her, she put alot of her into Amy's mouth. "Stop talking for now." Rouge said as she pinned Amy down on her bed.

Rouge had one of her hands point at Amy's ass. She made it enter slowly and ram her hard after entering. She thrusted her hips and shook the bed each time. "Ahhh..." Amy moaned as Rouge pounded her ass. She loved being dominated by her, and each thrust made her moans louder. "Rouge!" Amy's hand had been slipping as they slid down from the wall and onto the ground. Rouge took out the dildo and kneeled down.

Rouge had her toungue lap up the cum near Amy's pussy. "I love your taste. You're very sweet today." Rouge told Amy as she dug into Amy's pussy with her tounge. "Rouge, did you forget we have to open up the bar?" Tails said as he knocked on the door. Rouge stood up and walked over to the closet, "You heard them?" Omega asked. "Every single loud thrust..." Tails told Omega.

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 - Panic in a bar

"So this is where the millionare lives?" One weasel said as he zoomed in with his binoculars. "Yup, all we have to do is get in and hold him for his money." Another weasel said next to him. It had been Nack the weasel who came out of the car and took his cork gun out. "Everyone, let's go in.

The three weasels kicked down the door, scaring most of the woman working inside. "Ok everyone, give up everything valuable and stick it in the bag." One of the two weasels said as the other came around to everyone with a bar. Amy had been far from the door and quickly ran into the kitchen. "Wait, what about Rouge?" Tails asked. "Ok guys, shoot at those two." Nack said as his two weasels fired their pistols at Amy and Tails as theyh ad been behind the counter.

"Weren't we going to hold him and take his things?" One of the weasels asked. "I changed my mind after I realized he might have his own key on him." Nack said. "Don't worry Tails, follow me." Amy said as the two crawled into the janitors closet. "Amy, you know you forgot to wear pantys today right?" Tail's said as Amy covered herself with her grass skirt. "T-Tails!" Amy said suprised at Tails for looking under her skirt.

When they entered the janitors closet, Amy moved a false pipe in the room, revealing a ladder. "Are you going to climb it?" Tails asked Amy. "Yeah, I have to get Rouge out from the top room." Amy said climbing the ladder, Tail's followed her up, but Amy soon came falling atop him. "Sorry about that, I heard the guns being shot and took the ladder at the same time." Rouge said.

"Rouge, Amy?" Tails said with his voice muffled. His mouth had been close to Amy's pussy. She yelped when he had spoken. "Tails, that tickled." She said standing up and going behind Rouge. Rouge felt a bulge inside of Tails pants. She layed down on his body and rubbed against it. "All you have to do is just say a few words." Rouge said rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"I want you." Tails said. Rouge slithered her hand down his pants and grabbed at his cock. "Like it? Its my handjob." She told him, she kept her motion going soft. Teasing Tails, making him want more. Rouge saw his sweat, she knew that he was waiting for her to take it up a notch. She stood up from her position, taking her top off she saw Amy at the corner masturbating at every action. "Looks like I'm not the only one excited." Rouge said as she put Tails cock between her breasts.

"Sorry if I moved a little fast for you, but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." Rouge told him. Tails gave her a lustful look, each movement Rouge made brought him closer to a climax. "Whats wrong, you look like your about to come." Rouge told him. She licked the tip of his cock and kept her breasts moving up and down. "Before you do that, Amy come over here." Rouge stopped midway, she stood up and brought Amy over to Tails.

"She's been waiting for you, I made sure she learned the basics." Rouge told them, she had been masturbating in the corner now with a dildo she took out from a bucket. Amy looked at Tails penis before putting it in her mouth. "We meant to wait until your birthday, but seeing as how we might not get out of here alive. I think its better for the three of us to get this out of the way." Rouge told Tails. Amy kept her motion strong, Tails pulled out and came, he hit her cheeks, then her chest.

"I guess its only natural after what I did to him." Rouge said standing up, she came from behind Amy and licked from behind her neck. "Tails, as soon as your back up. Feel free to jump in anytime." Rouge told him. She grabbed Amy's nipples and squeezed the both of them. "I'm sorry Amy, but you have to wait until Tails gets another hard on." Rouge told her, she played with her breasts until she saw the cum from Tails on her cheek. Rouge licked her cheek and got a taste of Tails. "He has a sweet flavor, you should have swallowed it when you had the chance." Rouge said.

Tails got up, rock hard and ready for Amy. "Come on then, she's waiting." Rouge said spreading Amy's vagina. Tails made his way to her and plugged her, starting slowly and smoothly. "Tails..." Amy said as she reached up to kiss him. "I finally got you two virgins to fuck eachother." Rouge said while masturbating on the corner. "Tails, harder." Amy said, Tails broke from Amy's kiss and started thrusting faster.

"Omega, did you get here yet?" Rouge said on her headphone. "They were disposed of, carry on." He responded. "Tails, we can't look at eachother the same way in the house anymore after this." Amy told Tails. "I know, but this is better for all of us." Tails said before he pulled out of Amy. Rouge and Amy kneeled down in front of Tails, mouths open and tounges out ready to recieve his seed.

He let it go on the two of them, under their eyelid, in the mouth, his cum was on there everywhere. Tails was out of energy after cumming the second time, he sat down on the floor and slowly went to sleep. Omega walked into the janitors closet after that. "Put him in a bag, after what he's done with you two there's no way I'm going to carry him while he's still...you get the picture." Omega told the two as they got dressed.

Tails woke up in his mansion, opening his eyes he saw his ceiling fan and sat up. "What happened?" Tails said. "You, Amy, and me all had a wonderful day." Rouge rising up from his bed on his left side. Amy had risen from the right, both of them stark naked. "You see Tails, your too good of a fox to just settle on the two of us." Rouge said leaning foward, she lifted the bed sheets and put her breasts on Tails hardend cock.

"Amy-" Tails said before he was cut off by Rouge. "Already agreed to it." Rouge told him, she moved her breasts up and down on his penis during that time. "If your okay with it Tails, then I'll be too." She told Tails, he leaned over to kiss her in the mouth. "So you'll do this?" Rouge asked him. "Why not?" Tails the both of them, he layed down and Amy sat on him. He ate her out and cummed on Rouge. "Your done already?" Rouge asked. "No, but I thought you liked my cum?" Tails told her.

"I do Tails, lets keep this three way going." Rouge said mounting his cock.

To be continued 


End file.
